barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: Spy Squad
Barbie: Spy Squad is a movie that will be released in Spring 2016. The teaser trailer is featured on the Barbie in Rock 'n Royals, Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure and Monster High: Boo York, Boo York DVDs. Official Descriptions Teaser Trailer "Okay, so check this out: My two best friends and I? We're champion gymnasts... but yesterday, we were chosen to join a super top secret agency, and now we're secret agents. Get ready to join the squad in an all new movie: Barbie: Spy Squad. Coming to Blu-ray, DVD and Digital HD." Animation World Network "In Spring 2016, Barbie and her best friends Teresa and Renee transform from hardworking gymnasts to undercover secret agents in the all new exciting, action-packed adventure Barbie: Spy Squad."Synopsis CDON "In this exciting, action packed adventure, Barbie stars as herself and is joined by Teresa and new friends. When the girls combine gymnastic and parkour skills, they catch the attention of the head of a secret spy agency. A wily cat burglar has eluded her agents, and she’s convinced the girls have just the right skills to get the job done! From tech gadgets to martial-arts-like moves, each of the four girls has a specialty that complements one another. Together they prove that smarts and teamwork can get the job done!"Description Zavvi "Barbie™ and her best friends Teresa™ and Renee™ transform from hard-working gymnasts to undercover secret agents in this exciting, action-packed adventure! When their amazing gymnastics skills catch the eye of a top-secret spy agency, the girls are soon following clues to a gem-stealing cat burglar who has escaped everyone on the case. With their high-tech gadgets, glam disguises and cute robo-pets, can they prove that smarts and teamwork can get the mission accomplished? It's girl power to the rescue!. Includes Barbie gift."Zavvi Barbie Doll "In the action-adventure film, Barbie, a world-class gymnast, is recruited to be a world-class secret agent along with her friends Teresa and Renee. The three take their teamwork from the gymnasium to the city and around the globe to stop an infamous cat burglar in her tracks."Description Cast *Britt IrvinCast includes Irvin *Michael KopsaCast includes Kopsa *Rachel StamanCast includes Staman It was originally thought that Kelly Sheridan would voice Barbie in the movie, as she was credited on the BBFC websiteSheridan. However, Sheridan stated on Twitter in September 2015 that she was not in the film. She did not know if she was no longer voicing Barbie at all, of if it was just Spy Squad that she was not cast in.Sheridan Characters *Barbie Roberts, a gymnast and secret agent, voiced by Britt Irvin. *TeresaTeresa, a gymnast and secret agent. *ReneeRenee, a gymnast and secret agent. *Zoe, a British woman who recruits Barbie and her friends *Percy, a tech-bot dog. *Violet, a tech-bot cat. *A cat burglar who is the antagonist. *Lazslo, an inventor played by Ken.Lazslo *Black-haired male character who wears a suit and works at the secret agency. Release The film will be released on DVD, Blu-ray and Digital HD in spring 2016. The DVD and Blu-ray copies include a music video.Music Video Videos Barbie in Spy Squad TRAILER EN (ENGLISH) (HD) Barbie™ Spy Squad - Official Trailer (HD) Trivia *The DVD will have English, Spanish, Arabic, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish options for subtitles. *In the full trailer, several outfits from previous Barbie movies are shown: Princess Alexa's colorful ballgown; Nori's outfit; Princess Kara's Super Sparkle costume and ballgown; Corinne's ballgown and Dark Sparkle costume; Makalya's party outfit; Erika Juno's rockstar outfit; one of Mariposa's outfits; and Princess Courtney's short pink dress. The Nutcracker also appears. Also Known As *Polish - Barbie: Tajne agentki (Barbie: Secret Agents) *German - Barbie in: Das Agenten-Team (Barbie in The Agent Team) References Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Barbie: Spy Squad